habits_tournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Rabbit 102
"Dark times lie ahead, Rabbits." Rabbit #102 was a member of the English Lop Division in HABIT's tournament. She was the oldest Rabbit in the game. Beginning in mid-November, she began to be stalked by the Slender Man and started showing signs of severe Slendersickness – culminating in her being attacked by the Slender Man and vanishing during a call. It was later revealed that she had survived the attack and was residing in The Eden, working as part of Dr. Corenthal's resistance movement. History The Early Days Rabbit #102 was relatively quiet in the days before the start of the tournament. She refused to make an introduction video (stating "I have my reasons"), and only joined the pre-tournament Skype chat the day before it was disbanded. Once she was added to the English Lop division chat, however, #102 proved to be a highly active Rabbit, going out of her way to speak to the other members of her division. On October 2, #102 celebrated her 33rd birthday. HABIT hosted a special call for the Lops in her honor. Unfortunately, what started as a fun evening of Cards Against Humanity quickly turned horrific when HABIT presented her with a special "gift": his guest of honor, Rabbit #00, who broke into a house and murdered the people living there – including his uncle and two young children. For her Trial One submission, #102 chose #164 for Division Leader, due to his respectfulness towards both HABIT and the Rabbits; for Runt, #102 chose #113, due to their arrogance and their constant habit of hijacking conversations and talking over others. Outed On October 12, #00 was briefly added to the Lop chat to deliver file xxxxx.txt. #102 began questioning him about HABIT's real name; when #00 refused to answer, #102 asked HABIT himself (against the warnings of the other Rabbits). HABIT replied, "102, SHUT THE FUCK UP. I KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND WHAT YOU DO. NICE TRY, BITCH." After #102 recovered from her shock, she was forced to admit her true intentions for joining the tournament: she's a third generation paranormal investigator; she had signed up for the tournament both to study HABIT and to learn his true name – so that she and a demonologist colleague could perform a ritual to banish and bind him. HABIT mocked #102 for thinking she could get away with it; he informed her that she should be killed for her actions, but that he would allow her to remain alive and in the tournament because he admired her smarts and "cheek". #102's Trial Two video was submitted on Halloween night, in two parts. In Part 1, she explained the significance of her item: an X-Files guidebook she received as a teenager after her first official ghost hunt with her father. (It was a gift from "Dave", a member of her father's team who shared her love of the show.) In Part 2, #102 tore the book to pieces, and burned it (with some difficulty). Sickness Shortly before Trial Three was announced, #102 developed a persistent cough. She initially informed the Rabbits that it was just a cold; as the weeks went on and her health became worse, however, it became clear something more sinister was at work – especially when the electronics in her apartment began to malfunction. Eventually, #102 confessed her worst fears in the Lop division chat: she was experiencing the symptoms of Slendersickness. For Trial Three, #102 baked a red velvet cake for her father, using her grandmother's recipe. For Part 2 of Trial Three (uploaded December 2), she destroyed it on camera. #102's health symptoms continued to worsen. Sometime during the evening of December 4, she uploaded a rather disturbing video, labeled "12-1-15", which showed her coughing up black slime into her bathroom sink (accompanied by increasing static and distortion). While she didn't share the video with the Rabbits right away, another video posted to her the following evening (or perhaps early the following morning) for HABIT's "Awake" assignment showed her coughing violently and describing herself as "sick as a dog". #102 was present for #123's "reveal" during the December 8 call. Her coughing was worse then ever during the call, barely allowing her to get any words out. After #123 left the call, #102 was filled with despair, and told HABIT that she "wanted out" of the game. #110 and #130 immediately protested, reminding her that doing so would result her in her death (and send her to HABIT's realm – the place she feared most); they told her that they division needed her to be strong and stay in the game, and that they believed in her. #102 reluctantly agreed to stay in the game. The following day, with #110's encouragement, #102 came clean to the rest of her division about the severity of her symptoms. The Lops urged her to make her video public, insisting that it was important that the other divisions know what was happening to them. #102 did so (noting with some consternation that #169 reblogged her video with the hashtag "masks"). Disappearance #102 was one of the Rabbits invited to find.the.way's secret call on December 12. Even as Amrett attempted to give the Rabbits hope by describing her plan, #102 was extremely discouraged and distraught, claiming she didn't have much time left and that attempting to relocate her and the other "infected" Rabbits (#110, #128 and #157) would mean bringing their corruption into the Eden. One week later, #102 joined the Rabbits for a cross-division call. Her condition was worse than ever: she was pale, her eyes were ringed with dark circles, and she had a nosebleed. As the call re-started (due to technical issues), HABIT ordered #102 alone to leave her camera on. HABIT began to call her out on every unwise decision she'd made over the previous weeks: in addition to getting into the tournament to kill him and fraternizing with Amrett, #102 had sought "outside help" by consulting an associate on protective Norse runes for her apartment. She'd also spent a night in a hospital after her roommate found her unconscious in the bathroom with a high fever, and two nights under her mother's care after she was released: two more cases of outside help. HABIT closed out his rant by proclaiming, "#102, GUESS WHAT? YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELF, BITCH." The call glitched, ending while allowing the Rabbits to hear one another. As the call restarted, HABIT continued: "HE'S GOING TO COME FULL FORCE THIS TIME, #102. THAT WAS A WARNING. :)" #102's camera feed began to glitch, the colors distorting and the audio becoming corrupted. As the Rabbits urged #102 to run, she stared off into the distance and began mumbling "No..." repeatedly. When she tried to stand, she collapsed to the floor, coughing violently. HABIT ordered the Rabbits to kick #102 from the call, proclaiming that she was "PROBABLY" dead. Refugee From Eden Following #102's disappearance, despite HABIT's claims that she had been killed, Daniel secretly revealed to a number of Rabbits that she was alive. On the evening of January 6, he had #164 add #102 to The Hidden Ones chat. #102 – now going by her real name, Megan – explained that she had been rescued by Daniel and Amrett on the night she was attacked. She had been taken to Eden to recover, "so far off the grid that time can't even find us." During her time in Eden, she had become Dr. Corenthal's partner, working alongside him and Daniel after Amrett disappeared. Following Corenthal's disappearance and the subsequent breakdown of Eden, she and Daniel had set out to find the Doctor (or at least a way to charge his dead cell phone, which had been discovered outside the gateway to Eden). As the weeks wore on, Megan and Daniel attempted to stay in touch with the Rabbits from the road. The two of them ate cold canned goods, showered at truck stops, and slept in their car (only renting motel rooms when it became dangerously cold...and when the region they were traveling through was struck with a blizzard). On February 5, Amrett 2 informed Megan that she and Daniel had to return to Eden to retrieve Dr. Corenthal's journals: she insisted that there was something terribly important in them that they'd been overlooking. Megan and Daniel drove to the closest ley lines and opened a portal to Eden, after which they ceased all communication with the Rabbits. They returned to the timeline three days later with the books, and began decoding them. The process took two weeks, and was described by Jade as "incredibly frustrating" (as they lacked the key needed to crack Corenthal's code). Survival On the morning of March 15, around 3:00 am (EST), Megan was awakened by the sound of a gunshot. She awakened in the car, and discovered that Daniel was missing – as was the camera and one of Corenthal's journals. Megan explained that they were on a deserted road outside a small town, and that the gunshot sounded as if it had come a grove of trees several hundred yards away. When Daniel didn't answer his mobile phone, Megan began to panic; remembering that there was a jogging path with a covered bridge half a mile or so in that direction, she left to look for Daniel (taking a baseball bat with her for self-defense). Half an hour later, Megan reported back to the Rabbits: she had found Daniel on the bridge, dead of a gunshot wound – sans journal. For the remaining eleven days of the tournament, Megan was a shell of her former self, devoid of all hope. She moved from one rest stop to another, barely forcing herself to eat, shower and take measures to protect herself. She stated several times that she no longer cared what happened to her; she even spoke of messaging HABIT and giving herself up, just to put an end to her suffering. (She was only talked out of it by being reminded that this would send her to the Candleverse, and would likely prevent her from ever seeing her friends or family again.) It was only at the end of the final call, after Amrett 2 was defeated and Dr. Corenthal re-appeared, that she showed a glimmer of her former personality. Megan turned on her camera, appearing before the Rabbits for the first time in months. She smiled and laughed with her former teammates one last time, wishing them well as the timeline was rebooted. Personality #102 is a highly curious individual. She is talkative, friendly, and tends to be open about her personal life and interests. However, her "investigative" side causes her to be somewhat regimented; she's critical of others, and isn't afraid to call out others for behaving in ways that she feels are inappropriate, having little patience for overly "silly" or disloyal behavior. Despite her personal dealings with the paranormal, #102 deals poorly with events and situations outside her realm of expertise, often becoming fearful and panicked or lashing out in anger. She was deeply troubled when confronted with the existence of "Stick-In-The-Mud", and terrified at the prospect of ending up in HABIT's realm after death. She had a near breakdown when a number of Rabbits committed suicide during Trial Four – so much that talking about it caused her to have panic attacks (though she eventually overcame this). However, #102 is also extremely stubborn, allowing her to work through and survive these situations. Abilities As a paranormal investigator, #102 has well-developed observational, investigative, and analytical skills. She is highly knowledgeable about the supernatural, and accustomed to dealing with bizarre phenomena. She is also well-versed in mythology and lore, thanks to both her hobby and her love of reading. During her time in the Eden, #102 was trained by Corthenthal to open a door to Eden from the outside world, as well as how to mask her mental "signature" to hide herself from HABIT (via a technique called "shading"). However, not much is known about what these skills entailed. Relationships Rabbit #00 While #102 expressed open hatred and disgust for #00's actions, she stated on numerous occasions that she found him to be a fascinating character, and seemed to enjoy analyzing him. She was quick to remind the other Rabbits that #00 was fully human, and, as such, was vulnerable like the rest of them; she was also one of the only Rabbits to recognize that #00's behavior was largely the result of PTSD. Over time, however, #102's empathy for #00 faded until she felt nothing but anger and revulsion towards him. She referred to him on various occasions as a "puppet", "worthless", a "waste of space", and made it clear that she believed he was beyond help. Rabbit #110 #102 and #110 had a bond of mutual respect, and during their time together in the Lop chat became almost like siblings. As the only two members of their division who had prior experience with the paranormal, they often consulted one another on the bizarre going-ons in the tournament. #110 greatly appreciated #102's "smarts". However, he wasn't afraid to call her out on foolish or disrespectful behavior (such as when she addressed HABIT as "Sir" immediately after trying to kill him). #102's friendship with #110 took a blow after he brutally attacked (and accidentally killed) Rabbit #81. She called him disgusting and a hypocrite, compared him to #00, and informed him that she no longer trusted him. #102 softened greatly, however, as she began to learn more about #110's mental "programming" and his inability to disobey orders. Their friendship was greatly strengthened after that, and even managed to recover from #110's hateful behavior after his chip removal "surgery". After her return, #102 was stunned to hear that #110 had not only searched for her, but personally tried to hunt down the Slender Man following her disappearance. #102 was devastated by the news of #110's suicide, and often had emotional breakdowns and panic attacks when trying to discuss it. However, she gradually came to terms with it by reminding herself that #110 died to give her and the other Rabbits a chance at escaping reiteration and becoming free of the tournament. Before Timeline A was rebooted, #102 entered #110's number into the Hidden Ones chat, ensuring that he would be present in the new timeline. Rabbit #113 #102 initially had no respect or tolerance for #113 whatsoever. After seeing how #113 was effected by her harsh words, however, she gradually softened toward them, and even began offering them advice on occasion. Quotes "Let the games begin." ― First words spoken by a Rabbit in the English Lop division chat. "You walk down to your kitchen in the middle of the night to get a snack, you turn on the light and....FICUS!" ― 10/2 Lop call. "My grandfather only did it as kind of a hobby. My dad? Actually had kind of a group. Him and his college buddies. They were licensed. Yes, that's a thing. And one of his buddies, one guy who was part of the group, was a demonologist. You kind of need one in that line of work.... So this guy knows demons. He knows evil entities. He knows how to drive them out. You get where i'm going?" ― Lop chat, after being outed as a paranormal investigator. "Go fuck yourself with a rusty railroad spike and die of tetanus, you moronic, worthless, internally misogynistic waste of oxygen." ― To #113, in response to their claim that #99 must be angry about #110 killing #81 because she's "on her period constantly". (She later apologized to #113.) "First the Troy Has A Camera Crew breaks up, and now this." ― 11/6 Lop call, in the aftermath of #123 being abducted by the Slender Man. "You need Jesus, son. few minutes later. Forget Jesus, you need Jesus, Buddha, Mohammad and probably some of the Greek pantheon." ― 11/10 multi-division call, in response to #110's suggestion that #01 should use their empty eye socket as a ketchup bowl). “I do not want to die historic on the floor of a Target.” ― Lop Chat, regarding shopping on Thanksgiving evening (after HABIT instructed her to “MAX MAD THAT BITCH”). "To be honest, he's not really my type either. I'm not really into PTSD-ridden killers." ― Lop chat, during a particularly nasty argument with #110. "'Welcome to our humble salt mine." ― To the visiting Netherland Dwarfs during the division visitation experiment. "You tell us. ;)" ― After Amrett 2 asked #164 whether he'd be back before Trial 5 was due. "It's like trying to perform a heart transplant when all the surgeons are in different rooms with different tools, the patient is in another room, and the heart is missing. And all the doors are walled off... And HABIT is the escaped mental patient from next door, circling the building with a gasoline can and a lighter." ― Regarding the Rabbits' attempts to communicate with #152. "I can deal with a demon and an eldritch being on my tail. I can deal with living out of the fucking car. but early morning truck stop showers are where I draw the GODDAMN LINE." ― The Hidden Ones "He's still warm... His shirt is sticky." ― #102 after finding Daniel's body. "You want us to shut up? You want me to shut up? Fine. You know what, dear? When I gut you and watch the blood drain from your body? I won't say a word." ― To Amrett 2, after she mocked Daniel's death and their love for one another. Trivia * #102 was both the oldest Rabbit in the tournament and the first Rabbit to celebrate a birthday during the game. #169 was somehow able to correctly guess her age in the Lop chat the first time she announced her birthday. * #102 is an only child. However, she has several cousins, one of whom (Sean) is "like a brother" to her. * #102's favorite color is Eggplant. She likes jewel tones, and prefers 3/4 sleeve tops. She often wears a beaded necklace and some kind of bracelet. * #102 went on her first official ghost hunt on a farm in Gettysburg in 1995, when she was 13 years old. * The banishing ritual #102 and her team intended to perform would have bound HABIT to a single vessel (Evan), from which he would have been cast out and destroyed or sealed away. She said that the ritual was incredibly complex and difficult, and that it had taken at least a week to prepare for; she admitted that the ritual probably would have killed Evan, but that she considered it an acceptable loss because the end result would have spared a lot of lives – and Evan was, in her eyes, already irreparably broken. (She later reversed this opinion). * #102 was in a long-term relationship from 2010 (during Snowmagddeon) though 2013, and was engaged to be married. She hinted several times that the relationship ended because her partner was abusive ("I only go for abusive guys"; "Let's just say he wasn't the gentleman he made himself out to be in front of my parents"). * #102 shares an apartment with a male roommate, Stephen. She described him as a "dumbass" who makes crude remarks, makes too much noise, and does too little housework. However, they seem to get along well, and have similar taste in movies and TV shows. (They weren't a couple: he's gay.) * Gravity Falls ''is one of #102's favorite TV shows. She also enjoys ''Doctor Who ''and ''Gotham. The X-Files was her favorite show as a teenager. * #102 enjoys the writing of H.P. Lovecraft. She immediately recognized a passage from "The Call of Cthulhu" when #169 read it aloud during a call. * #102's favorite dessert is raspberry cheesecake. Her grandmother taught her the recipe, as well as one for red velvet cake (as seen in her Trial Three video). * #110 nicknamed #102 "Reagan" due to her resemblance to Linda Blair's character from The Exorcist (pale skin, dark sunken eyes) during the 12/19 call. Alternate Versions * Amrett 2 claimed to have seen a timeline where #102 joined the Tournament as a 13-year-old, fresh off her first ghost hunt. That version of her attempted to perform the exorcism/banishing ritual, and failed – resulting in everyone in the tournament (and possibly her team) being killed by an enraged HABIT. * Amrett 2 once stated that while she hadn't seen it personally, there was probably at least one timeline where #102 was male. * According to Amrett 2, there was a probably a timeline where #102 and #110 were a couple. Gallery 102Skype.png|#102's Skype profile pic. 102TrialOneLeader2.png|Trial One: choice for division Leader. 102TrialOneRunt.png|Trial One: choice for Runt. 102TrialTwoBurn2.png|Trial Two, Video 2: #102 burns her The X-Files guidebook. 102TrialThree1.png|#102's homemade red velvet cake (Trial Three). 102TrialThree3.png|#102 destroys her cake (Trial Three). 102FullSickness.png|#102 showing signs of severe Slendersickness during the 12/19 call. 102Taken.png|The Rabbits get their last glimpse of #102 before she vanishes. 23Art102.jpg|#23's artistic depiction of #102. 32Art102.jpg|#32's artistic depiction of #102. GroupArt102.png|#130's artistic depiction of #102. Links Tumblr: lovelylittlelop YouTube: JadeEyes1Category:Rabbits Category:Slender Man Victims Category:English Lops